Woodlands of Beacon Hills
by whitlighterleo
Summary: Stiles takes Scott camping to try to get his mind off of Allison and the drama that happened during the school year. Danny and Isaac travel up as well. The woods however, have creatures of their own that the gang will have to deal with.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters, just the Story line that follows.

Note 1: i may be slow at updating this but I'm writing as fast as I can with work and such.

Note 2: The main characters listed may be Scott and Stiles, but that is just general, there will be Sterek and Scisaac in later chapters. Hope you all enjoy

* * *

Stiles walked up to Scott's house and the door was answered by Mrs. McCall. She did not say a word just motioned up the stairs and Stiles opened his door automatically. Scott closed the notebook that he was writing in and turned around sharply.

"You were writing about Allison weren't you," said Stiles.

Scott's did not make eye contact with Stiles. He was looking down at the ground and Stiles knew that he was.

"Dude you can't just spend your summer thinking all about Allison."

"We're in the same town. We're still friends. I go online and see pictures of her. How can I not think about her?" said Scott.

"Maybe you don't remember but her mother tried to kill you. You know with the whole humidifier, wolfs bane, and filling the room up thing," said Stiles.

"Allison won't be like her," said Scott.

"I hate to give him the credit but if it wasn't for Derek she would have left you to die. The simple thought of being a werewolf like you made her kill herself," said Stiles.

"She doesn't know any of that either, Stiles. You can't tell her either. You got that," said Scott.

"You know that will solve like everything between you guys right?" asked Stiles.

"No," said Scott shaking his head, "I can't let that be the last thought of her mom. You can't tell her."

"I won't, but what are you going to do then?"

"What we agreed on, I guess," said Scott. He sat down at his desk. His attention was not on Stiles anymore. He was watching the top of his desk where his fingers traced invisible circles with his index finger. "No contact for the summer. When school starts back up we'll see where we are then."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself though. It's driving you crazy dude. It hasn't even been a month of summer vacation yet," said Stiles.

"Only eighty-one days left," said Scott.

"I'm running out of idea here buddy," said Scott.

Scott looked up from his desk and looked at Stiles. He had an inquisitive look on his face. His eyes started to travel back and forth. Stiles knew he was trying to piece together what he just said. Stiles mouth opened trying to figure something out to distract him.

"Hey...um...we're still doing lacrosse right. C'mon let's go," said Stiles.

"What? Oh right…sure I guess," said Scott.

Scott pivoted his chair and grabbed his lacrosse stick leaning up against the window. He looked back at Stiles who was emptied handed. Scott stood up. Stiles followed Scott eyes with the same blank stare.

"So…where's your lacrosse stick?' asked Scott.

"It's in my Jeep dude," said Stiles turning going out of Scott's bedroom Scott started to follow, but Stiles turned back around, "You might want to grab a ball though. Not sure if I have that in my truck."

Scott simply rolled his eyes. He turned around grabbed a lacrosse ball from near his bed. The boys left Scott's house and jumped into Stiles' Jeep. Stiles' turned on the jeep and music came through the speakers. The music was enough for the background but still allowed the boys to talk. Scott and Stiles did not talk though until halfway to the school.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Scott.

"Ah, Uh…Don't know what –" started Stiles, turning down the volume of the music.

"Dude," said Scott, slowly turning his head to Stiles.

"It's just me, being me. You know Stiles, Stiles…styles."

"Really," said Scott.

"You know why, dude," said Stiles with one hand on the wheel looking at Scott.

"And you know that's pointless right?"

"If I can get you distracted for a minute, or a second, maybe shorter, I don't know didn't really set standards yet. I'll make it work, the longer the time the better," said Stiles.

"Good luck," said Scott.

Scott turned his head forward looking out of the windshield. Scott did not say anything for the rest of the car ride. Stiles mentioned different ideas that they could do over the summer. After the third suggestion Stiles stopped talking. Thankfully they were close to the lacrosse field. When they pulled into the parking lot, the boys found out that they were not the only ones using the field. Danny's car was parked closest to the field. Stiles pulled into the spot next to Danny. They boys jumped out of the car, grabbed their stuff, and walked out to the field. The field had one player in the field, who they could tell was Danny, and another playing goalie.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" yelled Scott.

Danny and the other boy stopped practicing and turned their heads to Scott and Stiles. Danny was the first player to remove his helmet. When the other player caught up to Danny, Isaac revealed himself.

"Just getting some practice so we're not rusty when the season starts," said Danny.

"Same here, I finally have first string not letting that slip past me," said Stiles.

"Don't look at me. I was dragged here," said Scott.

"And you'll be happy I did buddy when season time comes," said Stiles, putting his arm around Scott's shoulder. He looked across to Danny, "Where's Jackson? I thought you two usually practiced together."

"Gone. He's above us now," said Danny.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other through the corner of their eyes. Their jaws were dropped too. Scott shook his head quickly, regaining his complexion.

"Seriously? What happened? How?" asked Scott.

"His father got transferred to London. He's on a plane now halfway across the country," said Danny.

"Seriously? Like he's not coming back?" asked Scott.

"Unless his dad is transferred back," said Danny. Scott shot Isaac a dirty look, "That's unlikely though."

"Danny, would you mind practicing with Stiles while I talk to Isaac?" asked Scott.

Scott walked quickly over to Isaac. Scott grabbed him by his arm and turned him in the other direction. He sidestepped in front of Isaac and made sure Stiles and Danny were far enough away so they would not be overheard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Scott harshly.

Isaac shook his head and his eyes widened slightly, "You mean about Jackson? I didn't think it was important."

"Jackson just became a werewolf after being a Kanima. The only thing that turned him into a werewolf was Lydia, who's not going with him!"

"Derek gave him the basics how to survive and such. He thinks Jackson will be fine," said Isaac.

"You should have told me," said Scott as his head turned away from Isaac.

Scott brushed past Isaac and trotted over to the others. Isaac hesitated following. He watched Scott until he reached halfway across the field and followed. He followed Scott grabbing his helmet in between. Danny and Stiles had been practicing passing. The passes started out close and every pass that was completed they took a step farther apart. When Scott and Isaac joined up with the two they were a good distance away.

"You guys up for a two on two match," said Scott.

"I'm up for it. No goalies?" said Danny tossing the ball to Stiles.

"Yeah. Stiles and I, you and Danny?" asked Scott.

"Sure, before we start though, how do you feel about camping?" asked Stiles.

"It's okay. Why?"

"Danny told me that one way he got over his ex was going camping. Thought it might be worth a shot. What'd you think?" asked Stiles.

Scott looked down and waited a few seconds before responding, "I don't think it'll work."

"It really helped me clear my head," said Danny.

"I guess we could try," said Scott looking up, "Where do we go though we don't have a site."

"I have one," said Stiles, "My dad and I haven't used since my mom died, but it's just waiting for us. So what do you say?"

"Let's try it," said Scott raising his eyebrows and shaking his head.

"It's only fair that you come now Danny. After all it was your idea and Isaac you're more than welcome dude."

"Sounds fun," said Danny."

"I'm up for it,' said Isaac.

The four of them split into teams and played against each other. They played up to ten goals and headed home. Stiles asked his father about the cabin. He agreed to only on the condition that of course they stay out of trouble. Stiles spread the word and all began packing. The trip would begin on the weekend. Stiles hoped that this would succeed in distracting Scott and all of them to have fun.


End file.
